Avery Collins, Son of Zeus
by AidanKenta
Summary: The Story of Avery Collins


I woke up on my bed in the first Cabin at Camp Half Blood. I was the first one up in the Cabin... of course there aren't that many of us Zeus kids. There is just me and my sister Thalia she finally decided to quit the hunters and came back to camp. Although Percy and Annabeth along with the rest of the campers that were part of the last Titan/God Battle are long gone and living their lives. I tried to get out of my bed quietly. Once I got off the top bunk I looked down and saw Thalia was already out of bed. Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Thalia was brushing her teeth, waved at me and said, 'Good morning baby bro! '

She spit out her toothpaste saliva, whatever you want to call it. Now that you mention it I won't be saying that again. That is just repulsive. She walked over and kissed me on the forehead. I wiped it off and said, 'Same to you! Well let me get dressed and we can over to the Diner Pavilion! 'She nodded and I started to get dressed. I put on my Purple Aeropostale shirt on with white letters and black pants. Then I grabbed my Lakers fitted cap, my favorite Basketball Team, and put it on. Then I finished my attire with my Air Jordan I's, the first Air Jordan shoe sponsored by Nike.

I walked to the door and opened up the door for Thalia. She smiled and said, 'Thank you Avery!' I nodded and headed out the door. As we left we could tell people that were outside were watching us. We children of the Big Three Olympians are stars of the camp. Even though Percy Jackson lifted the Big Three Pact about not having any more children, they still don't have kids because after witnessing Percy they realized how strong their kids are. It's hard to believe but Hades was the only Big Three God to keep the oath!

We entered the Diner Pavilion. We sat down at the Zeus table and looked down at out food. The other cabins hadn't started to give an offering because they were waiting on us. So we went up first to offer food to the gods. Then we sat back down and then the other tables followed our example. We attacked our food. I was eating like a beast while Thalia wasn't quite following my pace. I looked at my goblet and said, 'Hershey Caramel Milk! 'And then my goblet was filled with my desired breakfast beverage. I finished up my food and then Thalia did the same a few minutes later.

'Well it's almost the end of the school year so we are bound to get more campers soon. ', My sister said. 'Yeah, more kids that don't know anything yet and we have to teach. ', I responded. She laughed at my remark like she always did. From the responses I get from most people I am pretty funny. I looked around and noticed how no one followed our example. Oh Yeah! How could I have forgotten? It's our breakfast meal so we weren't requited to tribute any food. But oh well maybe the gods will favor us now!

Gods! Today is not my day! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Avery Collins and I am a child of Zeus. Most people don't believe in ole Greek mythology anymore but as real as you and I are! I live at Camp Half-Blood just in case you haven't already caught my drift. Camp Half-Blood is where Demi-gods can go all year or just the summer to train their powers and such. A Demi-God is a half human and half god. Well not really god but our mother or father is a god or goddess.

I took a swallow from my goblet. Then I saw the lovely Kirsten Carter. She was a daughter of Poseidon. She had beautiful brown hair that flows down past her shoulders. Kirsten had beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of a pool of water. Which is ironic because her father rules the water. This might sound typical of what a guy might say to a girl he likes or to his friends but this wasn't just a way for him to say he like Kirsten. He actually believed it.

He actually got a little nervous talking to her and he was supposed to have courage because of Zeus' children's leadership qualities. He had this special feeling when he was around her. She giggled and then looked over at me. She gave me a sexy smile and then waved. I did the same. We shared most of the same classes during the day so once he worked up the courage he could ask her out whenever he felt like it.

Breakfast was winding down and he waved to Thalia. He would see her later. I was heading for the door and Kirsten was ahead of me. She dropped something and suddenly bent over to pick it up. I didn't have enough reaction time and I tripped over her and pummeled to the floor. 'I'm so sorry Avery! I really didn't mean to! 'She said and reached her hand out. I grabbed it and we worked together to pull myself up.

'It's okay. I wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of me. 'I said with butterflies in my stomach. I gave her a confused smile. She laughed and then she looked bothered and uncomfortable, ' Hey Avery umm I was just wondering. Maybe you would like to go out some time? 'My heart was pounding fast but not as fast as my mind was racing. ' I.. I would love to Kirsten. So I will talk to you later to get the deets! 'She gave me a smile and then walked back over to her cabin. This was the best day of my life! And its only Breakfast!

I walked back to my cabin to get my belt. The thing was it was a shield in disguise. The middle piece is like a button that makes it transform into a silver shield with a thunder bolt. Half of the shield is silver and the other is Celestial Bronze. Yeah, awesome huh? It's not the only part of my inventory disguised. I have a wristband that turns into my Celestial Bronze Sword. BAM! I got knocked in the head by a half dressed Thalia. She was in her bra and panties. 'What was that for! 'I shouted. 'I'm half dressed you idiot! 'She shouted at me at about the same volume. 'Oh sorry! Well now you won't have to worry about dressing in the bathroom or telling me to close my eyes. 'I said with a laugh. She shrugged it off. 'Well I'm off to teach my class Thalia. 'I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Thalia and I were only half siblings but we are very fond of each other.

She kissed me back and then I left the cabin. I was on my way to the Sword and Shield Class that I taught. I'm very capable of battling with my sword. I am the best swordsman in the camp but I'm still not as strong as Thalia yet that's why she is the Cabin Leader. It took a few minutes but I got to the clearing in the North Woods where I taught my class.

'Good morning fellow Campers! Today we will be working on sparring again. Also I would like to inform you that when the new campers from the summer get here you will have to stop taking this class until I get them caught up with you because I'm pretty sure you don't want to be taught the same things again. 'I said and they nodded.

I smiled as I walked up and down the lines of the organized class. I saw Kirsten and stopped beside her. She started to giggle. 'Alright class pick a partner. And remember do not hit them anywhere fatal to their body if the skin is exposed. 'Most of the students ran to find a partner but Kirsten and I stood still. 'Do you wanna spar with the teacher? 'I said with a smile.

She giggled and said, 'As long as I don't get special treatment. 'I nodded. She got in a stance as I did the same. She swung her blade with power. The strike was parried with my blade. Then I followed up with a sweep strike where I tried knocking her legs up from under her. She was wearing armor so it wouldn't have chopped her leg off.

She hopped over the strike and swung down at my shoulder. That was a pretty good maneuver right there! I sidestepped the strike and then swung again. She wasn't expecting it and got hit in the chest plate of her armor. She would have had a deep cut if it wasn't for that chest plate. She was taking in some air. This gave me time to look around.

Most of the spars were already over and people came to look at our battle. I heard a clunk exactly right behind me. I didn't realize I turned around and Kirsten hit me in the back of my armor. The class made a ooh sound. That pissed me off a little but I wasn't blinded my anger. I decided it was time to end this spar.

I turned back around and quickly swung. It was parried. This strike was followed up by a quicker one. The second swing knocked her sword from her hand. Then I held up the sword up to her chest plate. It was clear the spar was over. The camp horn sounded off and it was time for the next class. ' Alright everyone class is over. '


End file.
